In U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,360, a resilient accessory is disclosed for use on one of several different locations of an airplane passenger seat or other chair. The accessory disclosed in the patent includes a first resilient member and a second relatively rigid member secured to the first member by posts integral with the first member and passing through holes in the second member, the posts having lower heads which are flattened by the application of heat to form heads which permanently connect the upper and lower members together with the lower members being in engagement with downwardly projecting partitions integral with the inner surface of the upper or first member.
While the foregoing construction is suitable for a number of different applications, it has been found that other applications of an arm cap might be improved by using another type of interconnection means for coupling the upper and lower members together. The present invention satisfies this additional need for improvements in an arm cap of the type described.